(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting device having means for holding articles to be cut and having guide means for knives used in cutting the articles positioned therein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 328,955 of Oct. 27, 1885 to O. Andrews and U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,675 of Nov. 7, 1922 to U.S. Boone.
The first of these patents shows a fish cutting board with deep narrow parallel slots extending lengthwise and transversely of a board, the deep narrow slots form guide means for a knife used in cutting a fish positioned on the board. The patent neither suggests nor would make obvious to one skilled in the art the formation of a sausage cutting device having a plurality of spaced channels which can receive and hold continuous lengths of sausage in casings and provide knife guides crosswise of the channels as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,675 shows a board with transverse and longitudinal narrow shallow grooves upon which adhesive plasters may be positioned for cutting into desired lengths. The foregoing remarks with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 328,995 and a comparison thereof with applicant's presently disclosed invention apply equally well thereto.